


[Podfic] Apple by JMA

by CompassRose



Series: [Podfic] When your Mountain has worn down to sand, I will rebuild you from clay [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Developing Relationship, First Time, Honesty, M/M, Missing Scene, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Season/Series Finale, Potentially challenging content, Very Dramatic Readings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 16:43:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20998034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompassRose/pseuds/CompassRose
Summary: Truth be told Crowley almost never lied to Aziraphale, and when he did it was mostly by omission. Which was for both of their own good, as their entire friendship teetered on an uncertain and unsteady foundation of things left unsaid.This will not end the way either of them thinks.





	[Podfic] Apple by JMA

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Apple](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19227298) by [JMA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JMA/pseuds/JMA). 

> Many thanks to JMA for permission to record this series.

** **

art by compassrose  
intro and outro music: **Faces and Places,** by Stefano Giardiniere from the album **Pictures from Dresden**, at [Jamendo.](https://www.jamendo.com/album/119385/pictures-from-dresden)

Listen or download here:  
** [Apple: a podfic by compassrose](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1J__f7jmeBpe1BpFeNkgj-Ku51DNGN3__)** (Google Drive) 


End file.
